


Halo

by PrincessCharming



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessCharming/pseuds/PrincessCharming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Regina turns up at their daughter's funeral insisting that she and Emma were secretly in a relationship, the Charmings don't believe her and refuse to let her attend. Swan Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halo

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: The genre is Tragedy/Romance. Fair warning, lots of feels. I can't even believe I wrote this.

Everyone was miserable wearing black. It was a searingly hot day and the sun was shining, blasting heat down upon the suffering people gathered there.

"I just want to say goodbye," said Regina softly.

David was physically restrained by his wife's grasp on his suit jacket. They both glared at her with eyes full of burning hatred and tears.

"Get out," Mary Margaret said in a cold whisper.

"Please." Regina took in a shaky breath. "I know you are hurting and confused. But I did love her. If you deny me this chance I can never get it again."

"You ruined Emma's life before she was even born," said David thickly in disgust, "and now that our daughter is dead, probably at your hands, you come here today when we are grieving her loss and expect us to believe that you cared about her? This is sickening, Regina. A new low, even for you."

Regina closed her eyes as tears broke their barriers and swallowed hard like she was going to throw up. She walked away.

* * *

"Emma, what are you doing?" Regina frowned at her.

Emma's head of golden curls whipped around and she paused with a guilty look on her face. Caught. She leaned back against the kitchen bench with both hands behind her. Regina stepped towards the blonde, regarding her suspiciously.

"Um, nothing?"

The corner of Regina's mouth twitched. Emma was holding something behind her back, trying to put on an innocent face to hide her overflowing mirth.

"No! You did not!" said Regina, mouth dropping in shock. "Give that back, those are for later."

"Uh uh! No way."

Emma tried to escape and failed. Regina snaked her arms around her waist and pressed their bodies together tightly. She sighed, content to hold and be held.

"Where's Henry," Emma said into her hair.

"Not home till four. Emma?" started Regina, kissing her lips. "I don't want him to know yet."

"He's going to forgive you, Regina. You kept the truth from him for a long time and he's still hurt because you've been his Mom for a long time. I haven't. But we're going to be a family one day, I promise."

* * *

The sound of her son's crying tore her heart apart. His bike was laying on the porch with the tyre still spinning and he sat on the steps with his fists in his eyes. His back was to her.

"Henry?"

"Mom, go away," he sobbed.

"Henry, I'm so sorry-"

He shook his head, chin wobbling uncontrollably. "No. You did something. I know it."

She sat down and cupped his little face, wet with tears. She drew him into an embrace. He was shaking like a leaf and crying into her shoulder.

"I want Emma!"

"I know."

"She was Good! She always saved everyone and I loved her. I don't want her to die."

"I know."

He was hers again now. But not even he could fill the hollow void of what remained. She wouldn't have to fight to keep him any more, yet he was further away than ever. A pyrrhic victory if there ever was one.

"I want her back."

"I know. I wish it'd been me instead too."

* * *

Rumpelstiltzskin's body lay still and lifeless on the leaf-strewn ground. The two women stared at it in horror surrounded by the deathly quiet of the darkened woods. The prophecy had come true, a boy had led to his downfall. The curly knife in Emma's hand dripped blood and now bore her name.

"If you love me, you will do this," she said firmly. Her skin paled, already starting to change to a scaly grey.

"No, I can't -"

"Yes, you can. The road ahead for me can only grow darker now. I don't want that. You must do this for everyone, do it for Henry. Do it for me."

"Please don't ask me to -"

"You are the only one who loves me and is strong enough to do it. I want you to do it now. Before it's too late."

"Please no -"

"Some say there are seven after-lives and in each one we are reunited with our true soul mate. I know that Daniel was your true love once long ago and I hope you find him again one day. But please, would you save just one of those lives for me?"

"Yes," Regina whispered, squeezing her eyes shut against the pain. She held up her palm and Emma's form began to shimmer and disappear.

* * *

Her daughter was never coming back.

Mary Margaret sat on the floor of the bedroom, alternately packing Emma's things away into a box and then rescuing them back out again immediately. The were few things but each of them was an unbearable sight and a reminder of their owner.

"David," she gulped hysterically. Her husband was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

"What do I do with these things! I can't look... but I can't look away."

David got up and went to the dressing table, avoiding his own reflection. He picked up a relic from the surface and went to place it in his wife's hand.

Mary Margaret's palm held the small metallic object, shaped like a halo, confused that she'd never seen it before. She'd never seen Emma wear it, not on a finger or a chain. It was never left unattended though or carelessly discarded. It was smooth and simple and unmarked. Her daughter had never mentioned.

Emma had only been here a short time. But she'd never even known her at all.

* * *

Their only time was at late hours of the night or early morning. They rocked hard against each other on the bed, grasping bedsheets or limbs and couldn't tell who belonged to each gasp or moan.

"R'gina, need t' ask you," panted Emma, burying her face against her hot skin, "something."

" _Now_?!"

"Yes!" Emma shifted them up for more leverage. "d' wanna get married."

"OH, god wh-!"

Regina cried out and afterwards they were both still shaking.

"Emma," she said breathlessly, as they calmed. "Have you lost your mind."

Emma stared deep in her eyes and kissed her. "No. I know there's not a celebrant in Storybrooke who would do it and not a person who'd support or accept us... but I don't care. We don't need a scrap of paper or a ceremony. I give you my word now:

"I'll love you for the rest of my life."


End file.
